


The Return

by ThatWasntSoBad



Series: Alistair/Cousland one shots [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, pure fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWasntSoBad/pseuds/ThatWasntSoBad
Summary: Adelaide Cousland returns home to her husband, Alistair Theirin, after dealing with the Darkspawn problem in the Arling of Amaranthine. She receives a warm welcome.
Relationships: Alistair/Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Alistair/Cousland one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610623
Kudos: 14





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> There may end up being a second part to this but I'm unsure.   
> Comment, leave kudos etc. It's always appreciated!  
> Lemme know if you enjoyed this!

The warmth of the sun graced her cheeks, the first sign of summer. The chill from the sea was long forgotten, replaced by the sound of chirping birds - larks flew overhead, songbirds enjoying the seeds from the Ash trees. It was hard to believe that north in Amaranthine there was any Darkspawn trouble at all, with how peaceful the roads to Denerim were. There were, of course, still scars from the Blight, but they would heal in time.

Her horse - a Ferelden Thoroughbred mare - pricked her ears happily, lowering her head to munch on her favourite grasses and herbs every so often. Breaks were regular and she was well-fed. The harshest day the return journey to Denerim had given was the day before - a storm had blown in from the south, headwinds making the journey more tedious and hills harder to climb. Her ears continued to swivel, flickering back and forth, muscles tensing ever so slightly. 

It was sheer luck Adelaide had found a cave small enough to be uninhabitable by bears and giant spiders, but big enough to light a fire, keep warm and wait until the storm had passed. It lasted most of the day and well into the night. Aethelthryth (Thryth for short), had calmed down after a while, whinnying and nuzzling her muzzle against Adelaide's hand from time to time. Adelaide had taken to writing a letter to Alistair, alerting him to the delay and her uncertainty about how much time the storm had truly taken from her - if it was too muddy, she would be unable to ride: it would be unsafe not only for her but also for Thryth.

It was by luck she supposed that the ground wasn't as soft underfoot as she had thought. She surmised it was due to rock formations and cliff edges providing protection that she was able to ride that day - albeit at a slower pace for a time, but once afternoon came it was as if it hadn't rained at all.

Shortcuts had managed to make up the majority of lost time, although she stopped a few times to gather herbs and allow Thryth to munch on what plants weren't poisonous. The sun was shining, the breeze light, and she had a happy mare making her way along the road.  
She whinnied when Denerim came into view, head raising and tossed around happily, mane flying everywhere. 

"We're nearly home. We get to see our men again, hm?"

Six months had been far too long. After seeing Alistair daily for over a year to not seeing him at all was difficult. Letters exchanged did little to comfort her in anything but the hardships. The Bannorn were stubborn people for the most part, but they were calming down for the most part. He did manage to visit once - a couple of days over her birthday. It was refreshing to see his face again, to just be with him when she could. Hearing his voice did far more to comfort her than she had expected. Not that she expected any differently, she knew it would help. It just helped much more.

Or maybe it was because of his smile. She didn't know what about it made her happy other than _Alistair._ No pinpointing could help her out.

She truly adored the goof and that was all she needed to know.

She had been more than happy to return home to him and the closer she got to Denerim the more excited she became. But now the City was in view, nerves had settled in her stomach. Her mouth and throat went dry and she tensed her hands only to relax them a moment later. She felt her pulse in her neck, the rhythm off-putting, and she inhaled and exhaled slowly, focusing on her surroundings instead.   
It was odd to feel so nervous about something she was excited about. Perhaps once she was in the city itself she'd feel better. Thryth seemed to sense her sudden change in mood and neighed gently, more akin to an 'I'm here' than anything else. It was a comfort to her and Adelaide laughed gently, slightly embarrassed, and ran her fingers down the Mare's neck.

"I know, I know. It's stupid for me to be nervous about seeing Alistair again. But what if he's sick? What if he's changed his hair and I don't recognise him? What if I walk into the city and a litter of puppies run at me? What if Aelfric charges me or I'm swamped by questions that I have no answers for? What if I get to the Palace, okay, and there was a fire? That would be awkward, right?" A huff. "Okay yes, they are stupid reasons, but why else would I be nervous? It's irrational for me to be so. It makes no sense."

But it did. It wasn't nerves in a negative sense - but because it was sinking in that home was mere hours away. It was a feeling that would fade as soon quickly as she felt it.

" Okay, Aethelthryth." Adelaide rolled her shoulders back, then forward, and rolled her head clockwise and anticlockwise. "Alright, I'm all good now. We'll do a bit of a canter a little further up and get out some more energy. Maybe that would help both of us."

__________

Hooves clopped upon the stone floor of Denerim, people welcoming her home. It was weird, at first, to have so many see her after a while of being away. The crowds dispersed relatively quickly, all things considered, as she complimented improvements to worker treatment and finding wares that were sustainably sourced. Any stragglers were escorted away, lest Thryth was to bare her teeth.

Within an hour of her arrival to Denerim, she was home once more. She dismounted her steed at the Palace gates, handing her to a newly employed stableboy. She heard movement - mostly armour - and thought nothing of it. She had finally managed to relax and felt that she did not need to be aware of her surroundings for the time being. Everything was normal and she didn't feel anything _wrong_ in the air that day.

There was no need to worry.

Her helmet was dented and she had a minor headache from the pressure. She would endure it until she was inside the palace walls where she could finally take off her armour. She would wait until Wade and Herren had returned, where she trusted Wades' smithing most, to repair it. Until then, she could survive without any armour.

It was her break now. A time where could breathe and just be for a while.

Familiar commotion filled her ears, making her shake her head with a smile. She may not have missed the nobles flocking for help over trivial matters that they had more than enough capabilities to deal with themselves, but she missed the banter. Eamon and Teagan. mostly, getting annoyed with Alistair over the smallest of things, sighing into their cups of tea, rolling their eyes with a stifled smile.

"You're Majesty, please, I doubt -"

"Teagan, her letter was very clear."

"You _waited_ in the storm, Alistair. I am certain Her Highness would sooner you be in bed."  
  
"To tease me more like. Besides, a sneeze never hurt anybody. I married an invincible woman who took on an Archdemon. A sneeze shall never kill me."

Adelaide bit back a laugh. Familiar voices grew louder as they got closer. Of course, Alistair would be that one idiot who waited in the rain, despite seeing it showed no sign of stopping, and get a cold.

She heard the sprinting and heard the barking before she had a chance to approach the stairs. Aelfric charged the steps and across the courtyard. She met him halfway, crouching with a grin. His tail wagged, he barked, he circled her and leapt over buckets of water to wash down Thryth. She laughed as Aelfric nuzzled into her and sat, front legs on her shoulders. She put her hands on either side of his neck and rubbed, petting him and telling him how good he was when she was away.

He ran around again, so full of energy she doubted he would settle until he was asleep. Adelaide took the opportunity to stand, noting that the conversation between Alistair and Teagan had fallen silent. 

Although Teagan had been abandoned at the top of the stairs, his posture tired of Alistair's antics, Alistair was already halfway down, steps quick. Adelaide made her way towards him, smile impossible to hide, heart fluttering. She naturally walked quickly, though she tried to keep calm in her stride. It was difficult, already most of her willpower was going to retaining an image of serenity. Yet it undoubtedly didn't go unnoticed that her steps sprung with retained excitement, eyes shining with indestructible love or her husband.

Within moments she was toe to toe with Alistair. His breathing was quick yet unlaboured. His lips were curved upwards into an unabashed grin, spread from ear to ear in glee. He was quiet for a moment, looking at her with such adoration she felt her chest bloom with warmth.

It was strange how she didn't feel like she was at home until now, with Alistair right in front of her.

"I see the Hero of Ferelden has finally returned." Adelaide couldn't feel the warmth of his hands through her armour, a fact she disliked about it. Despite it, she could sense it - as if _knowing its_ sensation caused a phantom feeling. 

"She can hardly leave her husband to suffer in boredom listening to trivial arguments all day. Someone needs to swoop in and rescue him."

His laughter was well-missed on her behalf. "You are the Hero of Ferelden's King. Must be nice."

"Being my Husband's saviour? It gives me great joy to remind you of it."

"You're such a tease, My Lady."

"A tease? Perish the thought." 

Adelaide took great joy in watching Alistair's eyes seemingly brighten. It reminded her of the countless times he would be upset and she'd check up on him, make sure he was doing okay. That he knew he could talk to her should he want to. Happiness always showed on his features when he'd see her. It was as if he was never upset to begin with. Like all he wanted was to see her face.

She felt the heels of his palms ghost her cheeks, then the pressure was lifted from her head. Her temple could relax again, the air soothing against her scalp. Oil had more than likely already surfaced at the roots of her hair, ends dry. Yet it unphased her husband. Why would it? Her hair had been through much worse. As had they both. In war and defence, hygiene was the least of their worries.

He was almost careless in how he lowered her helmet. _Almost._ His palms were upon her cheeks once more, warm and gentle. And then his lips were pressed against hers in a tender kiss, almost longing and edging towards desperate. 

"Maker's breath, I've missed you." His words were more felt against her lips than heard. "You're still as stunning as you were when I left you at Amaranthine."  
  
"Maybe that's because you like it when I'm 'kicking arse'."  
  
"True. But you're still the same woman I met at Ostargar. The same fearless woman who inflicted the final blow on the Archdemon -"  
  
"Fearless is an overstatement." She muttered the words under her breath, averting her gaze for a moment before Alistair's comforting touch made her look at him again. He caught her chin, stopping her from looking away from him entirely, and his voice was tender. 

"And you are still the same beautiful woman I married. The very woman I fell in love with."

Adelaide felt her cheeks warm, rouge spreading over fair skin. "Sweet flattery was always your secret weapon."  
  
"I have finally got my revenge for all the times you made me blush."

"Yet I feel no remorse, for you are so adorable when you blush."

Alistair laughed awkwardly, cleared his throat, and wrapped his arms around her waist. His cheeks reddened. He pressed his forehead against hers, undoubtedly to hide his blush, and brushed their noses together. An Eskimo kiss. Her heart fluttered at the touch, then at the juxtaposition of his voice - low and holding promise.

"I can't wait to take your armour off."  
  
"There's nothing stopping us from sneaking away for a while." Her hands were placed on his chest and she grasped the fur trim of his coat. "I'm sure the nobles will understand"

"You're such a minx." Another kiss. "Wait for me?"

"There's no one else I'd wait for."


End file.
